


The Giraffe and the Baby Kitten

by literaryempress



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Awkward Dates, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bipolar Disorder, Boyfriends, Canon Rewrite, Caring, Dating, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Epic Fail, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Height Differences, Humiliation, Humor, M/M, Public Humiliation, Restaurants, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryempress/pseuds/literaryempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During 5x10. Ian and Mickey go on their date to Sizzlers, as planned. The tension between Ian and Mickey in regards to Ian's medication gets in the way of their good time, but it only lasts for so long as Ian hitting his head against a restaurant light shakes said tension off completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Giraffe and the Baby Kitten

“You almost broke my fuckin’ nose, man.” Mickey told Ian as the two of them entered Sizzlers. All of the blood from earlier had been cleaned off, and they changed out of their clothes into something casual yet appropriate for their date. Some of the bruises they got from fighting each other earlier still stung a bit, but the joy the two of them got out of getting drunk and chasing each other like kids wore all of that tension off.

Ian stopped by the entrance to observe Mickey’s face. He couldn’t see any bruises by his nose, though he will admit that what he did was out of line. “Sorry, man,” he responded apologetically.

“Don’t fuckin’ worry about it.”

“I feel like I should just a little.”

“You don’t need to.”

“Like you don’t need to take over Fiona’s job and worry about my meds?”

That question came off a little stronger than he intended it to. He didn’t want to talk about the meds with Mickey for a while. All he wanted was to be with his boyfriend and hang out like they used to before. It’s been a while since he and Mickey talked about things that didn’t pertain to Ian’s health.

Mickey sighed. He knew how much Ian didn’t like that topic, and he hated seeing his boyfriend protest it every time it came up. It also wasn’t Mickey’s fault that he cared that much for him enough to check up with him on his medication. “Ian, man,” he began, placing a hand on Ian’s arm, “can we not do this here?”

Before Ian could answer that question, a waitress with a bun in her hair came over with two menus in her hand. “Welcome to Sizzlers,” she greeted them. “I’m Cassidy, and I’ll be your waitress for today. Follow me this way so I can get you guys seated.”

Cassidy led the way towards this booth by the windows. The seating looked really soft just how both boys preferred it. There was a light hanging from the ceiling, and it hung very low over their table like the lights over the other booths. Once Ian and Mickey sat down, Cassidy placed the two menus on the table and grabbed her notepad out of her apron, prepared to take drink orders.

“Would the two of you like anything to drink?” she asked.

Mickey shrugged. “I’ll just have some coffee.”

“Do they have some Redbull here?”

“Ian –“

“What?”

“You had beer at the fuckin’ field.”

“What, you’re choosing my drink order, too?”

Cassidy looked between the couple, unsure of what was going on. “Okay, so…one coffee.”

“Fine, I’ll have a coffee, too.” Ian noticed Mickey hold his chin up with his hand, ignoring the look in his direction while Cassidy took the order. Once she left to get the drinks, Ian spoke up. “What, you’re not gonna bullshit me on having caffeine with my meds, too?”

“We’re not doing this here, Ian.”

“Oh, so the great Mickey Milkovich is afraid of confrontation right now, too?” Ian asked sarcastically. Ian paused. “Oh yeah, that’s right. You were once a closeted gay guy with the useless shit bag of a father.”

Mickey slammed a hand on the table and gritted his teeth. “Fuck you,” he replied. “Just ‘cause I’m looking out for your ass doesn’t mean you get to bring that shit up.”

Ian and Mickey had an angry stare-off for a couple of seconds before Ian was up out of his seat. “I’m going to the bathroom,” he said, speed walking past Mickey and finding his way to the men’s bathroom. Once Ian was gone, Mickey ran a hand through his face, trying to rid his features of stress.

* * *

The couple were silent with each other before and after their food was being brought over to them. Ian would occasionally steal a glance over at Mickey, ultimately feeling guilty for some of the stuff he said to him. It wasn’t right. Mickey even said himself that he was just looking out for him, and that didn’t seem like too much to ask.

“What the fuck do you want?” Mickey asked quietly, poking at his steak.

Ian swallowed the lump in his throat. He was a little too used to Mickey being upset, much less being upset with him. It sucked. Their relationship wasn’t supposed to be built around being upset at each other, they both knew that. Ever since this diagnosis, though, Ian just felt like complete shit. Why did he have to be the one with the fucked-up genes?

“Can we just talk to each other for a minute?” Ian asked lowly.

“We are fuckin’ talking.”

“No, I know that, but…” Ian ran a hand through his red hair. “I want you to look at me, Mick.” His heart started beating through his rib cage at the sight of Mickey’s stone cold eyes. He loved that man with all his heart, but he also didn’t like the way he looked at him when he was angry.

Then again, this whole thing was Ian’s fault, to begin with.

“I’ve been hating myself ever since I was…” Ian shrugged, looking around to see if anyone was paying attention to them. “You know…” He noticed Mickey soften up a bit at that. It wasn’t much, but it was something. “I didn’t ask for this damn disorder thing, you know? And now that I fucking have it, it’s just so overwhelming for me, and…”

Mickey’s head slowly lifted, blue eyes casting into green. He knew just how hard this all was for Ian, and a part of him felt really bad that he had to be the one that had to endure it all. When he came out that day in the bar, he expected to have a normal fucking relationship with someone he really cared about for so fucking long, but fate always had a way to ruin it.

Ian bit down on his bottom lip. “I just – I want our relationship to work out for us, Mickey,” he explained, feeling frustrated on the inside. “I want us to last for as long as we can make it last and everything, but I kinda want to do things on my own, you know? Fiona’s practically been raising me my entire life, and I don’t need a mini Fiona in my relationship. I need _my_ Mickey – _you_. I fucking need you. You know, kind of the old you but…out.”

The older man’s eyes fell back down to the almost empty plate in front of him, letting Ian’s words sink in. Mickey had the natural instincts to protect the people he loves. He automatically looked out for the people in his family, specifically the other Milkoviches, but Ian never felt like an exception to his family in general. He fucking loved that guy, for Christ’s sake.

But Mickey did understand what Ian was trying to say. He may still be a teenager, but he’s not a baby like Yevgeny is, either. He just wants to grow up.

“You have me, Ian.” Mickey spoke quietly, although grabbing Ian’s attention. They both gazed into each other’s eyes for a couple of seconds, and after a couple of glances around the half empty restaurant, Mickey slid a hand over to Ian’s side of the table, grabbing Ian’s hand and caressing the top of it. “You’ve always had me, Ian.” A beat passed. “Fuck, I just…I wanted to be…you know, perfect…or some shit…for you.”

Ian smiled. “But you are, jackass.” He knew all the right ways to make Mickey Milkovich blush.

“I love you, you piece of shit. You know that?”

“I know.” Mickey giggled a bit. “I love you, too. I always have. I’m just having a hard time adjusting to everything.”

Mickey shrugged. “Alright man. I get it. If you want me to back off, then I will.” Ian nodded. “But I’m still your fuckin’ boyfriend. I wanna show a little love, too, sometimes.”

Ian smirked, gripping onto Mickey’s right hand. “Wanna show me some now?” His favorite smile appeared before his eyes. Ian loved everything about Mickey’s smile.

The two of them gave each other longing looks. Ian can’t believe how far they’ve come, and neither can Mickey. Who would have known that a tire pipe and a stolen gun brought two contrasting young South Side boys together?

Mickey slowly started to lean closer to Ian. The latter started to do the same until they both heard a bang, followed by a shout from Ian. “Ah, fuck!” His head knocked against the hanging light above their table, and Mickey couldn’t help but laugh his ass off.

In that moment, the moment was ruined – well, not for Mickey, anyway.

“Holy fucking shit, man.” Mickey continued to laugh hysterically, while Ian was rubbing his forehead in disappointment.

“It’s not fucking funny, Mick.”

“Not funny, my ass,” Mickey stated, pulling his phone out and angling it so he can get a good photo of Ian rubbing his sore head. “Who would have thought this place would bring a fuckin’ giraffe in here?”

Ian inched an eyebrow on his forehead, clearly unimpressed. “Oh really?”

“Oh, my God,” Mickey continued to laugh, holding a hand to his stomach. He had to swing his legs around so he could rest his elbows on his lap while he laughed. Ian just rolled his eyes at his ridiculous ass boyfriend. “And all those fuckin’ times you called me short. Holy shit!”

“You are fucking short.”

“I don’t get my goddamn head slammed against restaurant lights, though, do I?” Mickey asked with a smile on his face.

Ian will admit that he got him there.

“Holy shit, man,” Mickey sighed, and Ian assumed that he was calming himself down – that is, until around round of laughter escaped his lips. Ian covered his eyes just in case other customers were looking over at their table. “I’m sorry, man,” Mickey laughed, “but – oh, my fuckin’ God. You should have seen your face.”

“Jesus Christ,” Ian muttered to himself, and he just brought the cup of coffee to his lips, allowing Mickey to get all of his laughs out of his system.

* * *

Debbie was in front of the television with the family laptop on her lap when Ian and Mickey returned from their dinner date. The first thing she heard was loud laughter that sounded an awful lot like Mickey’s.

“Really, Mick?” Ian asked, suddenly irritated. “It was funny more than half an hour ago. Now it’s annoying as shit.”

“No, man. I’m getting my fuckin’ revenge for that shit you pull every time at the house,” Mickey argued back, a smile still spread on his face.

“Wait, what’s annoying?” Debbie asked, wanting to get in on the conversation.

“This redheaded fuckin’ giraffe hit his goddamn head against a light over our table at the restaurant,” Mickey explained, the memory of their failed kiss still in his mind.

“He hasn’t stopped talking about it since,” Ian added, shoving his coat off and hanging it on the rack.

“You haven’t stopped talking about me trying to reach over the goddamn fridge for some damn cereal for almost four hours one time.”

“You’re exaggerating, and you know it.”

“I’m getting my revenge, Debs,” Mickey stated, looking proud of himself as he took his leftovers and walked into the kitchen. “Feels fuckin’ good.”

Ian sighed, getting ready to head up the stairs and get ready for bed. Before he made it up there, though, Debbie called to him. “Hey, Ian.” She got up off the couch, abandoning the laptop on the cushion, and rushing over beside Ian. She checked the kitchen to see if Mickey was still minding his own business before leaning closer to Ian. “I have an idea.”

“What do you mean?”

“You can get him back, but you have to have a plan.” Suddenly, a sneaky smile appeared on Ian’s face. In the most unexpected times, he comes to love his younger sister so much.

Mickey came back from the kitchen to see Ian walking up the stairs and Debbie running back to the couch. He gestured towards Ian and asked, “the fuck’s up with that?”

“Nothing,” Debbie responded innocently. She grabbed the laptop again and went back to her search. “Night, Mick.”

Confused, Mickey just walked up the stairway towards Ian’s room. “Night, kid.”

* * *

The next morning, Mickey woke up in Ian’s twin-sized bed to a rumbling in his stomach. At first, he was going to ignore it, but then his stomach started getting a little upset. “Shit,” he groaned before slipping out of the bed and heading to the bathroom.

When Mickey closed the door, Ian cracked his eyes open and got up out of bed himself. He waited a couple of seconds, aware of what the older man was doing in there. All of a sudden, he pulled the door open.

“Hey, what the fuck?” Mickey called through the hallway. Ian hid behind the door, silently laughing at Mickey’s complaint.

He craned his head and covered his nose with his hand. “You might wanna let the stench out, Mick.”

“Ian, what the fuck? That’s gross. Close the damn door.”

“Can’t. I gotta wake up the kid.” Ian was back in the bedroom within a flash. Mickey moaned before he attempted to reach for the bathroom door. Unfortunately, the door opened outwards, and his arms were too short to get to it without him having to get up off the seat.

Ian Gallagher was gonna be so fucked.

Once Mickey was done in the bathroom, he barged back in the bedroom to find Ian holding a sleepy Liam in his arms. “You think you’re hot shit, don’t you, Gallagher?” Mickey asked, ignoring Ian’s attempts to quiet him as he woke up the youngest Gallagher.

“Calm down, Mick,” Ian whispered. “He’s still trying to wake up.”

“Wake up, my ass,” Mickey replied, gesturing towards the hallway. “What was that shit back there?”

Ian took a moment to think before he shrugged and asked, “a good morning?”

“Fuck your good morning,” Mickey replied. “That was bullshit. Your sisters could have walked in on me.”

“Embarrassing, right?” Ian asked with a nod. Before Mickey could say anything, Ian walked out of the room, speaking in a high voice for Liam.

Mickey knew what this was. This was Ian’s payback.

 _Two can play at that game, Gallagher_ , Mickey thought as he exited the room and made it to the Gallagher kitchen. When he got there, Fiona was already there making breakfast for everyone. Ian had placed Liam in the chair beside Debbie’s, and Lip was preparing to leave out of the house for college.

“Oh, look,” Fiona stated upon Mickey’s entrance. “Almost everyone is awake.” She checked the time on her phone before she made her way towards the stairs. “Debs, off to school once you’re done. I’m gonna go wake up Carl.” With that, Fiona was gone, and Lip was out the door within a few seconds, leaving Ian, Mickey, Debbie, and Liam in the kitchen by themselves.

Ian had grabbed a plate for himself and Liam already. He was about to grab Mickey’s plate when the shorter man walked over close to him. “Ay, what are you doing?”

“Grabbing you a plate,” Ian stated, taking it off the counter.

“I can get my own plate. It’s fine.”

“Is it really, Mick?”

“You’re not making sense, man. Come on.”

Both of them were still in the middle of the kitchen before Ian lifted the plate higher above him. Debbie and Liam watched from the side, giggling a bit at the exchange between the two. A playful smirk appeared on the redhead’s face, and Mickey just sighed.

“Are we really gonna fuckin’ do this?”

“Something wrong, Mick? Can’t take a challenge?”

“You’re not serious, right?”

Ian ignored Mickey’s question in favor of addressing Debbie behind him. “Yo Debs,” he began, “do you know where the step stool is? You know, the one we use to get to high places and shit?”

Mickey’s eyebrows darted on his forehead. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Debbie started to laugh out loud at Mickey’s response. “You’re in this, too, Red? I thought we were fuckin’ cool.”

“We – Mickey, we are,” Debbie explained, trying to maintain her composure. It was hard to do that when Mickey’s face looked about as animated as a Disney character’s. Liam joined in on the laughter, too, even though he wasn’t exactly sure what was going on.

Running a hand over his face, Mickey returned his focus back to Ian, who was still holding the plate high above his head. “Ian, come on. Just –“

Mickey tried reaching for the plate, but Ian’s arm was too long for him to reach. “Jesus, Ian, what the fuck?” He tried again, pouncing on the balls of his feet, only for Ian to scoot away with the plate above his head. Ian was getting a kick out of all of this. He did everything he could to prevent himself from laughing, though, because one wrong move could have the food spilling on the ground.

“Aw, baby kitten Mick,” Ian teased playfully. “Somebody hungry?”

“Fuck off, man. Really, hand it over.”

Ian smiled at the flustered man, reaching a hand over to caress Mickey’s face. “You know what?” he stated, lowering his arm. “Just because you’re my favorite grumpy boyfriend –“

“I’m your _only_ grumpy boyfriend, jackass.”

“Right,” Ian agreed, and he finally brought the plate down towards their chests. “Still, I’ll stop for you, Mick, if that makes you happy.” Mickey snatched the plate away from him, placing it down on the table next to Ian’s plate. Ian joined him, Debbie, and Liam at the breakfast table. “But I’m probably gonna steal your leftovers from you later on.”

Mickey shrugged. “Whatever, man. Don’t give a shit no more.”

Ian and Debbie shared a look at first, wondering why Mickey would turn down his own leftovers, but then they just gave each other a high-five, signaling a mission accomplished.

Mickey rolled his eyes in response. “You guys are fucking assholes.”

“But you love this asshole.”

Mickey shook his head. “Not buying it.”

“Come on, Mick. You know you do.”

“Just for the record, I don’t see _this asshole_ too often, so that’s not even accurate.”

Ian gave him a dirty look. “Maybe you’re right, though I can pay _this asshole_ a visit later on,” he whispered into Mickey’s ear, making the Milkovich giggle.

It was Debbie’s turn to roll her eyes. “Can you two not? That’s fucking gross.” She glanced over at Liam, who was playing with the waffles on his plate. He was young and didn’t understand much of the world, sure, but that didn’t dispute the fact that his older brother and his boyfriend were literally dirty talking right fucking next to them.

Mickey smirked as he dug into his breakfast food. “Get used to it, kid. We’re sticking around for quite a while.”

* * *

Ian and Mickey were at the Milkovich house for the night, subjecting to their previous dirty conversation from earlier that day. The date from the other night brought the two closer together, and specifically Ian wanted nothing more than to make it last for as long as he and Mickey can.

So once they made it into Mickey’s room, it was no surprise that the two started making out with each other and groping each other’s bodies. Clothes were shed within seconds, and they were a panting mess. Ian’s lips felt so good all over Mickey’s chest, and Mickey’s hands were soft against Ian’s torso. It’s like Ian’s lips and Mickey’s hands were meant to be on each other.

Mickey was a groaning mess the second Ian was inside him, and Ian didn’t waste any time grinding into his boyfriend against the mattress. However, that only lasted for so long, for Ian started to feel an uncomfortable sensation in his stomach, which made the redhead stop in his tracks.

“The fuck you stopping for, man?”

Ian was quiet for another couple of seconds before said uncomfortable sensation started to come back. He was out of Mickey within a second. “I gotta go,” he told Mickey before rushing out of the room and into the bathroom.

While Ian was in there, Mickey waited on the bed with a sneaky smile on his face. “Nice try, Gallagher,” he spoke to himself. Mickey ended up getting the last laugh once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is.


End file.
